Save Me
by writerxpirate
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella. Bella leaves Forks. Where does she go? Who does she meet? And does she come back with that someone?
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you stay with me?" he pleaded. I sighed, frustrated with the world and everyone in it. I looked at him sharply. "Because, I can't." He was taken aback, he blinked. "And why is that?" he demanded. "Jacob, don't do this. You know why, so please, just don't." He growled in frustration. "It's not because of him is it? Tell me!" I flinched from his anger and the harsh tone of his words. "No, it's not because of him," I said shortly. "It's because of me. I have to go—because of me. I need to get away from Forks for awhile." He frowned. "Where're you going?" I zipped my bag up quickly and threw it over my shoulder. "I have no idea." I answered honestly.

"Well let me go with you!" he insisted, blocking me from the doorway. "Jake, get out of my way." I told him quietly, but also firm; I was not in the fucking mood. He didn't move. "Jacob!" His mouth went into a hardline. "If you're going to off yourself, I ain't letting you leave this room." I scoffed. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that; I thought you knew me better than that. I'm just going so I can get a break from everyone and everything. Do I know where that place'll be—no." He sighed, relieved. "Can I please go with you?" he asked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. 'Did you hear what I just said? I'm going alone, to get away from _everyone_ and _everything_." He huffed. "Fine." and he moved out of my way, finally.

I rushed downstairs, Jacob following behind me. I opened the door hastily and went to my truck. He stood there waiting for me to speak as I opened the door of my truck, I threw my bag inside and simply looked at Jacob. "So, this is good-bye." I said quietly. "I'll miss you, Bells." and he reached toward me for a hug. "I'll miss you, too." I told him as I patted his back awkwardly. He let go—reluctantly—and stood there staring at me. "I already told Charlie 'bye, so I should be going now." He nodded sadly. "Are you _ever _going to come back?" he asked, hopeful. I shrugged. "Maybe..."

He waved good-bye as I pulled out of the driveway. I revved the engine and I was on my way out of Forks, Washington.

-**2 Weeks Earlier**-

It was an unusual sunny day in Forks; that means that Edward wouldn't be attending school today. It's going to be a _long_ day. I ate my poptart, then headed toward school in my monster of a truck. I let the window down and allowed the cool wind to tossle my hair since it was so nice out today. When I arrived at Forks High, I noticed something rather _odd_. Edward's Volvo was in the school parking lot…?

I hurriedly parked my truck and wandered toward the his car. All the windows were rolled up—tinted black—I couldn't see a thing. I tapped on the window and the driver side window began to roll down till it was cracked. "Edward?" I said, confused. "Get in." he ordered, his voice sharp. I began to worry some, having a miniscule heart-attack, I did as he said. I quickly got in on the passenger side and shut the door. "What's going—" He held his hand up, cutting me off. "We have to break up." I couldn't exactly comprehend this, did he just say 'break up'? "Wha—why?" I stammered, my heart breaking. "You don't need a reason—everything is just complicated right now, that's all I can say. But it's over." his expression was blank as a piece of paper—no emotion whatsoever. I could begin to hear my heart pounding in my head, I shook my head briefly. "I don't understand." I whispered brokenly, my eyes pricked with tears. "You don't need to." was all he said. Then he reached acrossed me and opened my door for me, a ray of sunlight barely skimming his hand before he put his hand back on the wheel. I simply looked at him, my body suddenly feeling weak with heartbreak. He turned away. I stumbled out of the car and, unsuccessfully, slammed the door. I heard the squeal of tires and he was gone.

I stood there for I don't know how long before Jessica came to me with a curious expression on her face. "Bella, are you okay? What happened?" I swallowed once and blinked, my mouth dry and tears streaming down my cheeks. "He's gone." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who added my stories to your favorites, it's **_**highly**_** appreciated! 3 I will try to update as much as I can. Xx**

I drove many hours before I finally stopped at a motel to get some rest. It was night, but I did not know the time and I could care less. I paid the motel clerk for a night's stay then went to find my room; which didn't take long seeing as my room number was _#2._ I went in and shut and locked the door, thowing my bag in the floor, not even paying attention to where it landed. Sighing, I plopped down on the bed; I felt like shit, but I _had_ to get away. I am not worried about any of them, Jake or Charlie; I know they'll be safe—it's me I'm worried about right now; selfish, I know. But I don't have anything else to worry about now so why shouldn't I?

I scrubbed my face with my hands, trying to wipe my tiredness away. A yawn escaped just to tell me that my attempt was worthless. I groaned, suddenly angry. Thoughts racing in my mind, tears pricked my eyes. _Why in the _hell_ did Edward break up with me?_ I still could not understand the reason _why _and _how_. After everything we've been through; after everything that's been said; promises, trust, love, kisses, romance—is gone now. My _life _is gone now; my love, my _everything_. Everything is just _shit_ now. I wonder if he even cares anymore; I wonder what he's doing right now?

No! Stop the stupid thinking; he's not apart of your life anymore, there's no reason to _still _care. I need a new life—new me. This Bella will be more spontaneuos and just won't care what _anybody_ thinks. No, this Bella will be a rebel, but _with_ a cause; a _reason_.

I smiled to myself a little and turned over, getting comfortable in the not-so-comfortable bed at the not-so-nice motel. This Bella will be better. _I _will have fun and not have to wonder if anyone will come ruin it for me. I will _not_ think about Edward or his family; I will not think of anyone, but _myself_. Somewhat satisfied and exhausted, I finally drifted off to sleep. My last thought, and it'll be the last thought, was Edward.


End file.
